1. Technical Field
This invention relates to model rocket systems and, more particularly, to a shuttle launch system for a model rocket which includes a booster rocket and shuttle glider, the shuttle glider removably mounted on the booster rocket and being ejected from the booster rocket in response to ignition of the ejection charge of a standard model rocket engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Model rocketry has long been a favorite hobby of both children and adults, dating from before the time of the first Mercury manned space flight mission. One of the appeals of the hobby of model rocketry that the hobbyist may construct replicas of existing space and military rockets in addition to designing his or her own concept rockets. A standard model rocket would include the following features: a generally cylindrical rocket body, a conical nose cone mounted at the top end of the rocket body, a plurality of stabilizer fins mounted on the bottom part of the rocket body, a model rocket engine and a recovery device such as a parachute or streamer. The rocket body, nose and fins may be decorated in various ways to replicate actual rockets, such as the Saturn V or the Phoenix air-to-air missile.
Recently, the most recognizable rocketry device has become the Space Shuttle. Therefore there is increased interest in constructing model rockets which include both a booster rocket and a shuttle, the shuttle capable of disengaging from the booster rocket at a point during the flight of the rocket and gliding back to the ground. Two examples of such shuttle models are the Space Shuttle manufactured by Estes Industries of Colorado and the Aurora manufactured by Hobbico Incorporated of Illinois. Without exception, the shuttles of these rockets are connected to the booster rocket by a clip or a pin which is mounted on the booster rocket which fits into a tube mounted on the shuttle. The shuttle is released from the booster rocket by the braking action of the booster rocket upon ignition of the ejection charge in the model rocket engine. The inertia of the shuttle glider causes the shuttle glider to disengage from the clip and glide down to the ground. No force other than the inertia of the shuttle glider acts to remove the shuttle glider from the booster rocket.
While such a system may be satisfactory in some circumstances, oftentimes the shuttle glider will incorrectly or improperly disengage from the booster rocket, resulting in the shuttle glider not being cleanly released to glide return to the ground. Additionally, if the shuttle glider does not properly disengage from the booster rocket, the booster rocket recovery system, most commonly a parachute, may be prevented from functioning correctly. In this situation,the combination of the shuttle glider and booster rocket would tumble downwards until contacting the ground, resulting in destruction of the model rocket. There is therefore a need for a shuttle launch system for a model rocket which will separate the shuttle glider from the booster rocket by positive application of force as opposed to reliance on inertia of the shuttle glider.
Presently, the actual Space Shuttle is detached from the large cylindrical auxiliary fuel tank by small explosive bolts which serve to force the shuttle and fuel tank apart from one another. The distance thus formed between the shuttle and the auxiliary fuel tank acts to prevent mishaps which might be caused by contact between the shuttle and the fuel tank. At present, no model rocket design includes such a means for separating the shuttle and the rocket. Therefore, to more accurately model the Space Shuttle, there is a need for a shuttle launch system for model rocketry which will forcibly separate the shuttle glider from the booster rocket.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved shuttle launch system for model rockets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shuttle launch system for a model rocket which includes a booster rocket and a shuttle glider, the shuttle glider removably mounted on the booster rocket such that the shuttle glider may release from the booster rocket and glide return to the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shuttle launch system for a model rocket in which the shuttle glider is connected to the booster rocket by a lug tube which extends into the body of the booster rocket such that upon the ejection charge of a model rocket engine igniting, gas discharge is directed through the lug tube to contact the shuttle glider thus forcing the shuttle glider away from the booster rocket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shuttle launch system for a model rocket which is designed to generally resemble full-scale rockets presently used in space flight.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a shuttle launch system for a model rocket which is of sturdy construction and is relatively simple and safe in use.